


Flowers from Tony

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tony tries to apologize.





	Flowers from Tony

After your Skype call with Tony, you sat there for a moment, trying to calm your emotions. You’d told the guys they could hang out and not worry about rushing home. You were hoping that they listened. The last thing you needed was to have the two super soldiers fussing over you.

Finally, you got up and made your way to the kitchen to get a snack. You sniffles as you leaned against the counter, wishing everything could just come together. Thor would be gone at least a couple days, and you found yourself wanting nothing more than to snuggle into his side.

Thankfully Steve and Bucky didn’t return for another hour, giving you time to look less stressed. Bucky immediately went to the gym, trying to stick with routine, but Steve looked for you. He found you in the living room, watching the last half of a lifetime movie. “Gave up unpacking?” He teased.

You looked over and smiled. “No, I started this while snacking and wanted to finish it.” You chuckled. “How was the meeting?”

“Productive.” He nodded sides you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “Your pies were gone within minutes.” He smirked.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” You laughed, putting your head on his shoulder. “Next time I’ll send more.” You joked.

“Thankfully we all train so much.” He joked, pulling you close, relaxing as he moved around a little. He watched the movie a little, rubbing your arm.

You nodded. “I have a feeling I’ll need to Fabreeze the gym a lot.” You teased. “Or should I make that a chore for you three to share?”

He looked offended. “We clean up after ourselves.” Then he made a face. “Well, maybe after Buck gets out.”

Laughing, you nodded. “Just because you clean up, doesn’t mean it wouldn’t get funky after a bit.”

He stuck his tongue out at you playfully. “Fine fine. You’re right.” He rested his other hand on your leg.

Reaching to your side, you pulled up the throw, getting comfortable. “Now shush. Let me finish the movie.” You teased.

He nodded and smiled, holding you as he watched with you, not really paying attention but enjoying your company.

* * *

As the credits started to roll, you pushed the throw to the side and stretched. “Back to work.” You noted. “Here.” You handed him the remote. “You should relax now and then, too.”

He took it and nodded. “Yes ma’am.” He smiled. “If you need any help let me know.”

“I will.” You agreed before heading out of the room to get your new home settled some more. Your kitchen was done, as that had been done the night before, so you figured the next best place to start was the room you shared with Thor.

You unpacked things, decorating here and there with the few pictures you had, smiling as you began unpacking yours and some of his clothes. Picturing Thor with a newborn was slightly comical, as one of his biceps would likely be larger than them. Chuckling to yourself, you kept working.

Hours later you finally finished the bedroom and laid on the bed, proud of yourself.

* * *

Steve hadn’t seen you for awhile, so he got up and went to your room. Knocking on the door, he smiled. “Sweetheart?”

“Come in.” You mumbled, smiling as he walked in. “Sorry I got carried away. But I finished!” You opened your arms.

He smiled. “It’s almost dinner time. What sounds good?”

“Lemme see what we have, and I’ll make something.”

He shook his head. “Wanna treat you.” He blushed, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Chuckling, you sat up. “How does steak and baked potatoes sound?” You asked, it sounding amazing.

“It sounds great.” He grinned, holding his hand out as you tried to get off the bed. “Careful. High beds.” He chuckled as he caught you when you fumbled.

“I’ll need steps in a few months.” You joked.

“Or I can just carry you out of bed.” He winced as that came out of his mouth but he played it off as he chuckled. “Let’s go make that steak.”

You blushed lightly at that. “Usually, Thor would likely love nothing more than to do just that.” You chuckled. “Can I at least help make dinner?” Even if he wanted to ‘treat’, that didn’t mean you couldn’t do something.

He nodded. “Sure doll. I don’t mind. I just didn’t want you to tire out or anything.” He shrugged and washed his hands once he got into the kitchen.

“I’m growing a human. That is the most tiring thing I can do right now.” You smiled, washing your hands after he was done. “I’ll get all the food out if you want to get the knives and stuff.”

He nodded, following your directions, the both of you moving easily along side each other. He placed a kiss on your cheek as things cooked, going to set the table and call Buck. He turned when you grabbed his wrist. “Yeah?” He asked, confused.

Your emotions were in a loop again, wrapping your arms around him, you nuzzled in his chest. “Thanks for not leaving me alone.”

Steve smiled softly, wrapping his arms around you as he kissed the top of your head. “Never.”

“Do you think you can sleep with me tonight?” You surprised yourself with the question, but after the earlier conversation with Tony, you really didn’t feel like being alone.

He was silent for a moment. “Are you sure?” His voice was quiet, almost afraid to be pulled from this moment with you.

You nodded. “Actually can I sleep in your bed?” You looked up at him shyly, tilting your head as his cheeks were flushed. “If not it’s okay, I understand Steve.” You squeezed his biceps.

“Don’t want to sleep alone in the new house?” He asked with a small smile. “Of course you can, doll.”

You smiled in relief and kissed under his jaw. “You’re the best.” You turned and went to start piling things onto plates.

* * *

Bucky looked up in confusion as Steve came in excited. “What’s up?” His face broke out into a grin. “We getting that dog already?”

“I get to cuddle Y/N tonight.” He explained. “She asked to sleep in my room..”

Bucky chuckled, happy to see his best friend happy. “Better be a good cuddler punk.”

He laughed. “I’m sure I’ll manage.” He countered. “Now come on. Steak for dinner.”

Bucky jumped up at that.

* * *

You smiled as the three of you joked around during dinner as you ate, all three of you cleaning up with ease.

“Well goodnight guys.” Bucky smiled, kissing your head.

“Night, Bucky.” You said gently. Turning to Steve, you sighed. “I’m pretty tired, too, actually.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll meet you in my room then?” He smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll be in in like 10. Give us both time to change and brush our teeth.” You smiled in return before heading towards your room.

Bucky sent his friend a wink before retreating to his own room. Steve chuckled at him, slightly nervous as he got ready for bed.

After you pulled on one of Thor’s shirts and a pair of sleep shorts, you washed your face and brushed your teeth. Why were you so nervous?

You took a deep breath as you left your room, rubbing your arms as you walked towards Steve’s you let yourself in and smiled as he was walking out of the bathroom. “Comfy, sweetheart?” He teased, referring to how big Thor’s shirt was on your frame.

You nodded, playing with the hem as you walked over to his bed. You carefully climbed on top and looked at him. “You sure you don’t mind?”

Steve crawled in next to you. “I’m sure, doll.” He said gently. “Are you sure?” If you were feeling uncomfortable, he wouldn’t make you stay.

You nodded. “Looking forward to it actually.” You blushed. “I mean as long as you’re okay with me next to you?” You giggled nervously.

He pulled you close. “Oh, how ever will I manage?” He teased.

You smiled gratefully and nuzzled into him, instantly relaxing. You pressed a kiss under his jaw and wrapped your arms around him.

Steve held you close, enjoying the light scent of your shampoo as he closed his eyes.

You smiled against his neck and relaxed further as you listened to his heart beat. It didn’t take you long to drift to sleep, your breathing evening out.

Steve stayed awake a little longer, rubbing your back until he too drifted off. Through the night he became the big spoon, covering your body with his protectively.

* * *

Tony had trouble falling asleep that night, your Skype call playing over and over in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw how he had once again brought you nearly to tears. He sighed as he sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but failing to do so. He slammed his head back down on the pillow, hoping to at least get an hour or two in.

Come three in the morning, he gave up. Angrily, he slid out of bed, and stormed out of his room. Towards his lab he went, wanting the distraction.

He fought with himself as he tried not to think about you, but nothing would work. You had consumed him. Everything was reminding him of you, piling onto the guilt he’d already been feeling. Thor’s question turned over and over in his mind- what if the baby had been his?

He felt tears cloud his vision as he thought of a mini you or him in your lives, and for once it didn’t seem that bad. Clenching his fists, he knocked some things off his desk, glass shattering to the floor. “Sir?” JARVIS asked, alerted to the destruction.

“I’m fine JARVIS.” He sighed heavily, leaning against one of the tables. He had to get you back. One way or another. Of course, that would also require being nice to the boy scout, and Thor.

He thought himself into the morning of the ways he thought would be best to get you back.

* * *

Waking up, you were surprised at how warm you were. Your back was facing Steve, his arm over you, holding you close. You could feel his breath on your neck, tickling you slightly. You hummed and snuggled back closer, smiling as he squeezed you in his sleep. You relaxed as you traced patterns on his arm, enjoying the comfort.

Your nerves were basically gone, and you had hoped to stay there for some time, but that wasn’t happening. The sound of the doorbell roused Steve, and forced you out of bed.

Steve groaned, following you sleepily.

You widened your eyes as there were a pile of flowers when you opened the door. “That’s….a lot of flowers….” He yawned, looking them over. “Where are you gonna put them all?”

“I have to figure out who they’re from first.” You looked through all of them, finding an envelope deep in the pile. You quickly opened it, staring at the letter as Steve began pulling the flowers inside. “They’re from Tony.” You said softly, looking up.

He raised an eyebrow. “I wonder why.”

You sighed softly. “I need to talk to him.” His letter didn’t say that, but you felt you needed to.

Steve nodded, feeling like any step he had taken, that Tony will still end up with you. He silently put away all the flowers, cleaning anything that fell.

“What would you like for breakfast?” You asked him, setting the letter on the counter. “I could make pancakes and homemade strawberry sauce?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “I’m gonna go shower if that’s okay?” He scratched the back of his neck.

You nodded. “Of course. You okay?” You asked, having a feeling things were off.

He frowned and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He was avoiding your eyes however. “Just trying to wake up.” He chuckled half heartedly.

Sighing, you played along. “Yeah, sure.” You said quietly. “I’m gonna go start breakfast.” Heading towards the fridge, you pulled your hair up.

Steve quickly went behind you and kissed your shoulder. “Had a good sleep last night doll.” He patted your side before rushing off to his room.

You focused on cooking, trying not to over think Tony’s flowers, or Steve’s odd behavior. “Morning, doll.” Came Bucky’s sleepy voice.

“Morning, Bucky.” You said softly.

He sat at a bar stool, leaning his head on his arm. “Where’s Stevie? Thought he’d be a happy camper this morning.” He chuckled at his own joke.

You shrugged. “Tony sent me flowers and now Steve won’t even look me in the eyes.” You explained. “I’m making pancakes and homemade strawberry sauce. Want some?”

“Yes please.” He nodded, understanding what Steve was probably thinking right now. “I can take over though doll, why don’t you go talk to Steve?”

“First of all, I want to cook you guys breakfast.” You chuckled. “And secondly…he went to take a shower.” You blushed. “I don’t think me barging in to talk to him would be very helpful.”

“Oh.” Bucky shrugged. “Probably right.” He waited patiently for breakfast, playing with a napkin. “Can I get four?”

You smiled and nodded at him. “Of course. I’m putting peanut butter between mine, want some?” You asked as you flipped one.

Bucky hummed, thinking about it. “Okay. That sounds pretty good actually. Like a PB & J.” He nodded.

Steve emerged a while later, his blonde hair looking dark as it dried. “Smells good.” He complimented you.

“Thanks. We’re having pb and J pancakes. You want them the same way?” You asked, not looking up from the pan.

“Just plain is fine for me, thank you.” He sat across Bucky, Bucky staring him down as he tried to silently tell Steve to lighten up.

Once you’d plated and made everyone’s, you set their plates in front of them. “Drinks?” You asked quietly.

They both nodded. “Can I get orange juice?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded. “She thinks you’re mad.” He hissed once you walked away.

Steve being Steve, concern washed over him. “I’m not mad at you doll.”

Bucky groaned.

You had just walked in with juice for them, and milk for yourself and froze. “You're… Not?” You raised an eyebrow. Setting your drinks down, you sat in your chair. “If you say you aren’t, I’ll believe you, but you won’t even look at me.”

He blushed, looking at Bucky and sighing as he gave an encouraging nod. “I just got sad about Tony giving you all the flowers.” He shrugged. “I know it’s silly. But it’s the truth.”

“Oh.” You sighed. “We had a small argument yesterday morning.” You explained. “That’s all.”

Steve nodded. “And it’s not my place to be jealous or anything. I’m sorry.”

You started to give him a smile, then it hit you what he said. “Jealous?” You’d thought he was upset because how hurt you had been.

His eyes widened. “I um.” He shook his head. “I just was worried you would get back with him, a-and I just thought it was too soon for that.” His face and neck were red by now.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “I still love him, but he hurt me. And he doesn’t want kids, never has. My concern right now is the baby- not worrying about whether Tony wants me even though I’m pregnant.” You said gently.

Steve nodded, facing his food so he didn’t make any more of a fool of himself.

You ate slowly in silence, unsure of what to say. When you were almost halfway done, you excused yourself. “I’m getting full, I’ll put these in the fridge if you’re still hungry after you’re done yours, Bucky.” You gave him a small smile as you got up. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

After a few minutes that you were gone, Bucky pushed Steve to go talk to you. Steve sighed, but took his advice and went to you, leaning against your bathroom door. “Doll?”

When you heard Steve’s voice, you had just pulled your shirt off. “Yeah?” You answered through the door, wondering what was up.

“Sorry if I made things awkward.” He blushed.

You were quiet for a moment. “No, I just have a lot on my mind right now. It’s hard to think straight.” You said honestly. “Let me get a hot shower in, and then I’ll come find you. Okay?”

“Sure thing.” He blushed, leaving your room.

* * *

After you’d showered, dressed, and brushed your hair, you let out a sigh and walked out of your room to find Steve.

He was reading a book on his bed, flipping through the pages softly when you walked in. “Good book?” You asked gently.

He looked up and nodded. “I like catching up on things.” He set it aside and offered the spot next to him.

Smiling softly, you sat down and crossed your legs. “What’s on your mind?”

“Just wanted to make sure we were okay.” He smiled nervously. “And if you wanted to sleep here again tonight?”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Of course we are.” You assured him. “And, if Thor isn’t home, I’d love to.” All you knew was that Thor would be gone at least one night, but no more than a week. That was a big window.

He nodded, relief evident on his face. “Sounds good to me. It was a great nights sleep.”

“Were you afraid that I was upset with you or something?” You asked, hopeful that this cleared it up.

He shook his head. “I love being here for you, I really do. I just get insecure sometimes that you won’t always need me.” He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

You let out a soft sigh as you hugged him back. “You’re one of the most important people in my life, silly.” You reminded him. “Chances are, you’re stuck with me.”

“I’m okay with that.” He kissed the top of your head. “Wanna rest a little more?”

Smiling, you shook your head. “No, I’m going to head to the tower, talk to Tony, and see if Nat wants to go for a girl’s day.” She was surrounded by men, just like you, and thought she’d enjoy it.

Steve nodded. “Okay.” He kissed your cheek softly. “Be safe and have fun.”

“I’ll be with Nat. I’m sure I’ll be safe.” You teased lightly.

He smiled at that. “True. But you know.” He shrugged, then hugged you. “See you tonight.”

* * *

After you said goodbye to Bucky and Steve, you called a cab to take you to see Tony. To say you were nervous was an understatement.

Tony was informed you were on your way up to the lab to see him and his palms instantly got sweaty. He brushed off the clothes he was wearing.

Your knuckles tapped on the door before you opened it and walked in. “Hey.” You smiled.

“Hi.” He smiled. “Nice surprise.” He motioned for you to come sit at a random couch.

“So were the massive amount of flowers on our doorstep this morning.” You chuckled as you sat down. “Thank you for them.”

He nodded. “I like to go big.” He smiled when you smiled. “You’re welcome.”

You agreed with that. “I do know that.” Everyone knew that. “Are you working on anything new?”

He glanced at his projects, shaking his head slightly. “Just prototypes.” He looked at them sadly, then turned to you. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” You told him. “Adjusting to the house, really.” You weren’t sure what else to really say.

He nodded, messing with something on the couch. “I’m sure you didn’t come to just say thank you.” He looked at you worriedly.

Licking your lips, you shrugged. “What’s going on, Tony?” You blurted out. “Just a couple weeks ago it felt like you wanted nothing to do with me. At all. You were almost cold, from the moment you found out I’m pregnant you’ve been different. And then it’s like you switched into emotional, and like I hurt you. I’m confused.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I was so cold. I’m sorry for the things I said, if I could take them back I would.” He looked down. “I’m trying to make up for what happened.”


End file.
